The present technology relates to a head-mounted display and an information display apparatus.
A head-mounted display (HMD) that is mounted on the head of a user to be capable of presenting an image to the user through a display or the like located in front of the eyes is known. The HMDs are classified into a non-see-through HMD that transmits no external light therethrough and displays only a predetermined image to the user and a see-through HMD that allows the user to visually recognize the outside world and, for example, displays a predetermined image to be overlapped with the field of view of the user. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-070817 describes a non-see-through HMD including an operation input part such as a button on an HMD main body.
On the other hand, in recent years, as an input method for an information processing apparatus and the like, instead of a button and the like having a large occupied area and a limited diversification, a touch panel method that is capable of switching indicated items (graphical user interfaces (GUIs)), to thereby present the plurality of GUIs to the user is becoming the mainstream. In this context, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-145861 (hereinafter, referred to as PTL 2) describes a see-through HMD in which an input operation is made with an input operation surface of a touch panel being located within a field of view of the user.